The Curse of Yin and Yang
by LaikaTheWolf
Summary: Kyra and Kisa have the Kekkei Genkai called the Yin and Yang curse. Kyra is the Black side, dark, silent. Kisa is the white side, hyper. They meet The sand sibs and feelings come out. Not good with summeries, please just read. Kank/OC Gaa/OC
1. Chapter 1

The thing about having a kekkei genkai run in our clan is that we always had a twin, our mom had a twin, our grandfather and our great- grandmother and so on. We weren't like Ukon and Sakon, we had the ability to switch bodies at will. Not a lot of people could tell us apart when we did switch out bodies, I had gold eyes and my sister had silver eyes, not grey, silver.

I remember a few years ago when we went to the leaf village for the Chunnin Exams, it was warm out and my sister was bouncing next to me.

"Kyra!" She squealed brightly, "are we really going to take the Chunnin Exams!?"

Sighing I grabbed her shoulder to calm her down, "Yes Kisa, if Azame ever shows up."

"I'm here!" A voice said from behind, "Sorry I'm late." Azame said panting, her red hair tangled and her forehead protector crooked.

"'Zame-chan!" Kisa squealed breaking from my grip to hug her, "You made it!"

"Kisa.. I can't... Breathe..." Azame gasped, I raised my eyebrow in amazement. She grinned back at me painfully.

"Oh sorry 'Zame-chan" Kisa said letting go and smiling brightly. Azame fixed her headband and smiled back at my sister.

I sighed, "Come on, we're going to be late."

"'Kay!" they said in unison following me. We came upon a small scuffle in an ally. We watched as a small boy ran into a taller kid. The taller kid picked up the boy and held him by his collar.

Kisa got ready to fight him, but I stopped her.

"But Kyr," She complained, "The Kitty looking guy is being mean to the little boy!"

I shook my head, "It's none of our business, Kisa. Besides look." I motioned with my head at the scene. The 'Kitty' looking one was holding his hand and looking up into the tree at a black haired kid with a rock in his hand. The little boy ran crying to a blond dressed in orange and a pink haired girl and two other small kids. Then a red head appeared next to the black haired one, surprising him. The "kitty' was embarrassed now, and his sister was equally embarrassed.

Kisa pulled on my sleeve, "The red head looks like a panda."

I rolled my eyes and smirked. "Come on, let's go sign in." Azame and Kisa nodded and followed me past the group of people, I could feel their stares. I looked briefly at the 'kitty' and smirked at his expression. Me and my sister got a lot of those drooly looks. We were the definition of 'hot'. It angered me at times because a lot of people believed really pretty girls shouldn't be ninjas. My sister was completely oblivious to it.

My sister was the hyper one of the two and I was the collected one. It came with the kekkei genkai, I took after my mother, while my sister took after my aunt.

We turned in our papers and went to the room they told us to for the first test. There was alot of people already in there and we took seat in a corner. We were talking quietly, until there was shouting from the front of the room.

"What's going on, Kyra?" Azame asked as I stood up to look over the peoples heads.

"Those kids we saw before we got here," I said standing on my toes to see, "The blond one seems to be the cause a lot of the noise." I raised and eyebrow as my hair blew around my face. Someone ran past me. "Hm, seems there is going to be a fight." I could feel the negative energy flow past me.

Azame pushed on my shoulders to get a better look, "Really?" There was three people from the rain village from the looks of it, challenging a group of kids, including the blond.

I looked up at her, "No, they're playing cards." I said sarcastically.

She stuck her tongue out at me, I looked at Kisa who was oblivious to the fact that something was happening. She was staring at the ceiling at something. Probably a fly.

The adminstraters came in and stopped the fight before it started, I poked my sister as the proctor I assumed, started talking. She jumped up and glared at me, I looked at the man who was talking and she got the picture.

We listened as the man talked about some kind of written test. I sighed, I wasn't good at written tests, that was my sister, she might be a hyper airhead, but she was a hyper, _genius, _Air head.

As we picked out numbers for our seats, I whispered to her, "Do you know what we have to do?"

Kisa nodded, "Uh huh, As soon as I'm done switch bodies with you!"

"Good," I said then I looked at Azame, "How about you? Do you know what you're going to do?"

She nodded and grinned, "Yep."

"Alright," I said grinning, "Let's take our seats."

They nodded and walked away, Azame was seated next to a kid with a grey coat on with a dog on top of his head. Kisa was sitting next to the red head she called Panda and I was sitting next to the one she called Kitty.

He leaned over to me, "What's your name?"

I looked at him blankly, he had a hood on that made it look like he had cat ears on, and he had purple face paint on. "Kyra." I replied bluntly.

"I'm Kankuro," he said with a cocky grin.

I rolled my eyes and looked at the paper that was given to us, I groaned and put my head on the table, Kankuro looked at me oddly.

"What's wrong," He asked still grinning, "Nervous?"

I glared at him, "Shut up." I lifted up my head as the administrator started talked again, I groaned again internally, this was going to be a long test...


	2. Chapter 2

I stared at the paper waiting for Kisa to finish, I looked up at her, she was writing furiously. I looked back down as I saw one of the Jounin looking at me, I heard Kankuro snicker. I glared at him from the corner of my eyes.  
"Having problems, sweetheart?" He muttered under his breath.  
"No," I muttered back. "Maybe you should worry about yourself." I felt a tugging at the back of my mind; Kisa was ready to switch bodies. "Finally," I mumbled to myself. Before I went into her body I said to her, _the person sitting next to me is annoying, ignore him.  
__**Kay!  
**_I went into her body and looked at her paper, all the questions were answered. I grinned, I love my genius sister.  
Five minutes before the last question was to be given out she was done, I went back to my body with at passing thanks.  
I glanced over at Kankuro who was looking at me with a shocked expression.  
"What?" I muttered under my breath.  
"How did you do that?" He muttered back, the shock apparent in his voice.  
I grinned, "I have my ways, what's the matter sweetheart, nervous?" I said sweetly.  
He glared at me, "No, I have no reason to be."  
"Then shut up."  
They gave out the tenth question then, it was either answer the question and get it wrong and never be able to attend the Chunnin Exams ever again, or walk out with your team and fail. But still be able to take the exams next year.  
I watched as about ten people raised their hands to forfeit. They got up and walked out of the room with their teams. The room was silent then I saw the same blond from earlier stand up to say something.  
I listened intently to what he had to say, the boy was very determined, and vocal. he went on about not giving up and him becoming the Hokage someday. He made a lot of sense and no one else raised their hand. The administrator laughed and we all looked at him like he was crazy.  
"You all pass." he said with a grin.  
"WHAT!" The whole room yelled, "YOU MEAN WE TOOK THIS TEST FOR NOTHING!?"  
He shook his head, "No, not for nothing, it was to see how well you can gather information."  
A woman then crashed through the window with a banner. The man grumbled, "You're early...."  
The woman grinned and went on about the next stage of the exam; we were to meet her at the designated spot early in the morning tomorrow.  
She dismissed us then and I walked up to my sister and Azame. They were already waiting for me. We turned to go.  
"Hey," Kankuro called running up with is sister and brother behind him.  
"PANDA"! Kisa squealed glomping the red head. Kankuro and his sister looked horrified. The red-head looked indifferent.  
"She shouldn't do that," Kankuro said to me quietly, "Gaara isn't the..."  
"Kankuro its fine," The one called Gaara said in a monotone. Kisa was right; he kinda did look like a panda.  
"I let him cheat off of me," Kisa said still hanging on him. "He used an eye thingy."  
I rolled my eyes, "I'm sorry about her, she's" I searched for the right word, "Hyper."  
"Well then control you sister!" the girl sibling snapped at me, I glared balefully at her.  
"Kyra," Azame said cautiously putting a hand on my shoulder, I shook it off.  
"Don't mess with me," I hissed, I slowly pulled into a fighting stance, the girl grinned and pulled put a large fan.  
"You wanna play?" she said cocky. I rushed at her but before I could hit her Kisa switched bodies with me, Gaara held 'my' wrist as 'Kisa' pulled back from the girl.  
"I hate it when you do that!" I hissed at her, everyone looked at 'me' confused, except of Azame of course.  
"I wasn't going to let you fight," Kisa snapped at me, "and get us all disqualified."  
"Fine"! I snapped back at her, "Can I have my body back?"  
"Are you going to fight?" She asked sternly.  
"No"  
We switched bodies again and I looked at the girl, "You're not worth my time anyways." I started to walk away.  
"what did you say?!" the girl hissed, "Say it to my face."  
"Temari," Gaara growled at his sister, "enough."  
Temari put away her fan and I walked away. I hear someone run up behind me; at first I thought it was my sister or Azame. But it was Kankuro.  
"What do you want?" I asked irked turning to face him.  
"I know how you did it!" he said ginning.  
I rolled my eyes, "Congratulations," I said sarcastically. "Now is there anything else you want?"  
He scratched his head, "how did your sister, hug Gaara without him snapping?"  
I shrugged, "Hell if I know. She's always been like that."  
"Oh," he said adjusting his hood, "well um, I'm sorry for, er, pestering you during the exams."  
I raised an eyebrow, "It's OK, I guess."  
Azame came up to us, "Let's go. We still have to find where we are staying for the night." She said looking at my curiously.  
"You guys can stay with us," Kankuro offered nervously.  
"WHAT?" Temari snapped hitting him upside the head, "What are you doing offering them to stay with us?"  
"Its fine," I said through my teeth, "Thank you anyways, Kankuro."  
Kisa then ran up to us excitedly, "Guess what guys!" She squealed we all looked at her expectantly, "Gaara-Panda said we can stay with him for the exams!"  
Temari's face fell and she looked angry, Kankuro was oddly happy about it, I was slightly confused, Azame and Gaara were indifferent, and of course Kisa was bubbly.  
I hung my head in defeat; my sister could always find a way around things.

**Big thanks to Kakashis-girl90, aurla0 and Gaara-frenzy for the reviews on the last chapter! **


	3. Chapter 3

We followed the siblings to a hotel down the street from where we took our exams. The room they were staying in had four rooms so it wasn't going to be over crowded. I sat next to the window; Azame sat on the couch and dozed off. Temari walked of angrily into her room, Kankuro walked into the kitchen before coming to bother me and Kisa was asking Gaara random questions.  
I watched as Kisa poked his gourd, he just looked at her.  
"What is this used for?" Kisa asked poking it again.  
"Sand". Gaara replied bluntly.  
"Why?" Kisa asked eyes getting big.  
"Because it is".  
"Why" Kisa asked again.  
I watched as Gaara's eye twitched, "I said because it is."  
"Oh," she said quietly looking down, she then looked up and brightly asked, "Can I have a cookie?"  
"What?" Gaara asked blankly.  
"Can I have a cookie?" Kisa asked again giving him the puppy dog eyes.  
I sighed and stood up, "No Kisa."  
"But why!" she whined, "I haven't had a cookie in like two days! I'm gonna die!" She made a fainting motion.  
I rolled my eyes, "You had a cookie two hours ago, before the exams." I folded my arms and looked sternly at her.  
"But please?" She looked at me begging.  
"No," I said in finality. I raised an eyebrow as tears sprung in her eyes.  
"Why can't she have a cookie?" Kankuro asked leaning against the wall next to me.  
I shook my head and said, "You don't want to know, you think she's hyper now..." I shuddered at the thought.  
Kankuro laughed, "I see, at least your brother isn't an emotionless psycho."  
I looked at him curiously, "What do you mean?"  
He sighed, "I really shouldn't say anything, he might get mad."  
Kisa then stood up, "I'm hungry! I'm going to go get something to eat!" She then ran out of the door.  
"Dammit," I hissed, "Azame wake up! Kisa bailed again."  
"Again"? Kankuro said running after us. "You mean she's done this before?"  
"Yeah," I said dashing through the streets with three other people at my heels, "She's really spontaneous."  
Kankuro laughed, "I can tell."  
"Panda! Kitty! 'Zame, Kyr'"! We heard Kisa call from across the street. We stopped and looked at her. She was waving and jumping up and down, "I found the ramen place!" She squealed jumping up and down as we walked up.  
"You know we did have ramen at the hotel right?" Kankuro said looking at her confused.  
Kisa rolled her eyes and said, "But it's not outside now is it?" She took Gaara's hand, "Come on! I want to sit next to Panda and Kitty!"  
I looked at Azame and Kankuro, "I guess we're having ramen. And that we're paying."  
"We can pay for ourselves," Kankuro said following us into the ramen shop.  
I sat down between him and Azame, "its ok," I said taking a menu, "It's the least we can do for letting us stay with you."  
"Well I guess," Kankuro replied adjusting his hood.  
I grinned and looked over at Kisa, she was ticking of the items off of her menu, "Miso ramen, chicken ramen, beef ramen, hey!" She yelled looking over at me and Azame, "They don't have cookies here!"  
Azame and I sighed, and then I said, "Of course they don't Kisa; it's a ramen Shop."  
"Well that's stupid!" she said folding her arms and pouting.  
"How"? Kankuro asked scratching his head.  
"Because it is"! She said still pouting, "Do you think there is a cookie shop around this place?" She got up but Gaara grabbed her hand and sat her back down.  
"After you eat," He said handing her a menu again, "Now hurry up and pick something."  
"Fine," She grumbled, "I want the chicken ramen."  
I ordered the miso ramen and waited for it. Meanwhile Kankuro was asking me questions.  
"What village are you from," he asked looking curiously at me.  
I pointed to the headband around my neck, "The Rock Village." I said blankly looking back at him. "You"?  
He pointed to his hood, "The Sand Village. Why is your eye's gold? And your sister's silver?"  
I shrugged, "Our kekkei genkai. It's called the Yin and Yang curse, I am the Yin side, dark, stillness, cold, introverted. While Kisa is the Yang side, Bright, movement, warm, and extroverted."  
Kankuro thought for a moment, "I see."  
I asked him a question then, "Why do you wear makeup if you're a guy?"  
He twitched at the word 'make up', "It's not makeup, its kabuki paint."  
"The difference is?" I asked indifferent.  
His eye twitched again, "Never mind."  
I smirked as our ramen came; we ate in silence, except for Kisa who was babbling to Gaara. When we were done we headed back to the hotel, to prepare for the second stage of the Chunnin Exams


	4. Chapter 4

When we got back to the hotel I was carrying Kisa, she complained she was tired of walking and sat down in the middle of the street and demanded to be carried. I had to carry her for three blocks. Kankuro and Gaara offered to carry her but I declined. She'd throw a fit anyways.  
I set her down on the couch when we got in, Azame sat on the floor and I was perched on the back of the couch. Kankuro was standing behind me and Gaara was sitting next to Kisa. Temari was in the kitchen.  
"Why did you say that you kekkei genkai is a curse?" Gaara asked in his monotone.  
"Huh?" I was confused; he never talked to me before. "Oh that... It's only a curse to us because we can't change our personalities; do you have a piece of paper and a pencil?"  
Kankuro handed them to me. I jumped off the couch and went to the table in the middle of the room. I set the paper down and drew the Yin and Yang sign.  
"Like I told Kankuro I am the Dark side, or Yin, and Kisa is the Light side, or Yang. We can't change our personalities for very long, we don't have that control yet, the dot or the 'eye' of the fish is the little other personality we have." I walked over back to the couch and sat down.  
"So that little outburst that Kisa had when you wanted to fight my sister, was her black dot?" Gaara asked blankly.  
I nodded, "and as you could see it didn't last very long."  
"What about you?" he asked, "What about your white spot?"  
I shook my head, "It's very small, almost nonexistent. I used to hate Kisa..."  
"Why?" Gaara asked. Everyone looked at me for my answer.  
I smiled at my sleeping twin, "Because she was always happy, and I never could be, but I realized that she was suffering too, she couldn't hate people, no matter how much she wanted to."  
"What about you?" Kankuro asked looking at me.  
"I can't get close to anyone," I said with a sigh, I stood up "I'm going to bed. Goodnight."  
I walked off into the room that no one was using with Azame at my heels, "You can get close to people, if you try." She said softly.  
I shrugged, "It's not worth it, and you remember what happened last time I tried? They couldn't handle my attitude."  
She looked away, "Yeah, I remember."  
We went to bed then. We were asleep for about three hours before Gaara came in carrying a screaming Kisa. I sat up and ran over to him.  
"What happened?" I asked taking her from him, "Kisa wake up?"  
"Bad Nibi is going to get me!" She screamed thrashing in my grip, "Someone help me!"  
"Who is Bad Nibi?" Gaara asked watching me try and wake up Kisa, Azame was next to me trying to help.  
"Before we came here we were stopped by a man," I explained wincing as Kisa hit me in the face, "He called himself Orochimaru, he said he wanted me and Kisa. He attacked us when we refused but we escaped. Kisa calls him Bad Nibi because he used snakes."  
When I was hit in the face again I finally slapped her, "Kisa wake the hell up! He's not going to get you!"  
She opened her eyes and then tried to strangle me with a hug, "Oh, Kyr' he tried to take me and you away!"  
I patted her head, "its ok, and he's not here." I cooed, "You know you're heavy right?"  
She jumped down, "Sorry, can I sleep in Panda's room tonight?"  
"Um, well," I pulled a hand through me hair, "I don't know." I looked at Gaara.  
He shrugged, and Kisa ran and hugged him, "Thank you Panda!"  
I grinned and watched them walk out of the room. I then sat on the bed next to Azame "Do you think there's something more there?"  
I shrugged, "Maybe, but they're both oblivious to it." I said yawning, "Come on let's get some sleep."  
"You know Kankuro likes you right?" She asked me while I lying down.  
"Yeah right," I laughed, I pulled the pillow over my face, "He doesn't like me."  
"Yes, he does," Azame said with a yawn, "you're the only one he talks to."  
"Go to sleep, Azame," I mumbled into the pillow.  
The next morning we got up early and got ready, me and Kisa pulled our hair up and put our head bands around our necks. Then we left.  
We stood at the gates of the Forbidden Forest waiting for instructions.


	5. Chapter 5

The same woman who crashed through the window after the written test stood in front of us, "Listen up!" She said in a loud voice, "Every ninja here must sign a form so that their team can get either the Heaven or Earth Scroll. It states that whatever happens in the Forest of Death isn't our fault. Now the goal of this test is to get one of each scroll and make it to the tower in five days. Understand"?

"Hai!" everyone said, I looked over at Kisa, she wasn't paying attention, and she was picking flowers.

The woman shouted, "Good, now get in line!"

I told Azame to hold our place in line then I ran over to Kisa, "Come on, we have to get in line."

"Kay!" She held up a flower, "Isn't pretty? I picked it for Panda."

I laughed, "Ok, you can give it to him when we get in line, they're behind us."

"OK!" she said brightly, following me back to the line, she ran up to Gaara and held out the flowers, "This is for you for luck." She said brightly.

"Thank you," Gaara said quietly taking the flowers.

Kankuro looked at me and grinned, "Good luck to you guys too."

I smiled slightly, "Thank you."

It was our turn to sign the waiver, Azame signed it and I signed it. Kisa read the paper over. She then looked at us.

"I'm gonna die?!" She asked her eyes anime big.

I looked back at her blankly, "No." I replied, "You're not going to die, it's just in case something happens."

"Oh," she said quietly, "Are you going to die?" her eyes welled up with tears.

I rolled my eyes, "No, Kisa, no one is going to die."

"Ok," she said nodding her head, "Good."

I sighed, and read the paper we were handed after she signed, "We're getting the Earth scroll first." I said handing the paper to Azame so she could read it.

Kankuro came up behind us, "We got the Earth Scroll too." He said grinning.

I rolled my eyes, "Oh joy..."

"You do that a lot," he said cocking his head.

"Do what?" I asked boredly, watching Kisa talk to Gaara.

"Roll your eyes,"

"So?" I watched as Kisa ran over to the blond that I saw yesterday. "Hold on, I have to make sure my sister doesn't annoy people too much."

"Hi I'm Kisa," Kisa said to the grinning blond. She then pointed at me, "That's my sister Kyra and my friend Azame, and Panda and Kitty and the Mean Fan Lady!"

"What"?! I heard Tamari yell, "What did she call me?!"

Then I heard Gaara, "Temari, shut up."

The blond grinned back at Kisa, "I'm Naruto, I'm gonna become Hokage someday! Believe it!"

Kisa looked at him for a moment, "I'm gonna call you Foxy!"

The black haired with Naruto laughed, "You sound like a bigger loser then you already sounded."

Kisa ran up to him and stared, "You look like an emo, so I'm gonna call you Emo."

Naruto laughed, "Now who sounds like a loser, Sasuke?"

The pink haired girl hit him, "Don't call Sasuke-kun a loser!"

"Aw, Sakura that hurt!"

Kisa got mad at that, "Don't call Foxy a loser Pinky!"

Sakura pushed her, "The name's not pinky." When I saw Kisa on the ground crying, I grabbed Sakura's arm and threw her against a tree.  
"Don't you ever touch my sister again". I hissed darkly, "or I will kill you."

"Kyra," Azame said quietly, "Let her go. It's not worth it."

I dropped the girl and walked over to Kisa, "Come on." I whispered helping her up.

Naruto came over and said softly, "Are you ok?"

Kisa nodded, "Yeah."

"Good," He said smiling at her.

Kisa looked at me, "I want to go by Panda now."

I nodded and let her go. I turned back to Naruto, "I'm Kyra, Kisa's sister."

"Hi, I'm Naruto." he said brightly.

"Kyra," Azame called, "We're about to start!"


	6. Chapter 6

I walked back over to where everyone was standing.

"So," I started still angry at what happened, "If we have the Earth scroll, we have to find the Heaven scroll?" Everyone nodded, "Ok then."

"Where do we find them?" Kisa asked innocently, she was holding onto Gaara's arm and looking over his shoulder.

Azame adjusted her red hair, "We're going to have to fight other people for it Kisa." She answered quietly.

"Fight"? Kisa asked eyes going wide, "But I don't want to fight." She sat on the ground and folded her arms, "I'm not going to!"

"Kisa..." I started to say before she cut me off.

"No!"

"Kisa," Gaara said quietly, "It's the way of the ninja to fight. You are a ninja right?" Kisa nodded, "then act like one."

"We're starting," Azame said adjusting her glasses. I helped Kisa up and took off after Azame.

I called over my shoulder, "We'll meet up with you guys later!"

"Yes Ma'am!" Kankuro called back, he waved following his sister and brother.

"I told you he likes you." Azame mumbled slowing down to keep up with me.

"Shut up Azame." I growled back.

"Who likes Kyra?" Kisa asked coming up next to us.

"Kankuro" Azame replied grinning.

Kisa gasped, "You mean the Kitty likes Kyra!?"

I groaned, "Why must you all torture me!"

Azame and Kisa laughed at me. Then they looked down to see three people walking under us. One was tossing a scroll up in the air. We stopped in a tree to watch them. After a closer look I whispered to Azame, "They have the Heaven Scroll."

Azame nodded, "Yeah, and there is your sister talking to them."

"What?" I turned to where Kisa was sitting; she wasn't there, "Aww man Kisa!"

We jumped down from the tree and grabbed Kisa, she jumped up and down and pointed and one of the people, "He has a puppy on the top of his head!"

"I see that," I said to her, I then looked at the team, there was a boy in a grey coat, he had the dog, there was a short black haired girl, and there was a tall guy that wore sunglasses.

"What do you want?" The kid with the dog snapped at us.

"Your scroll" Azame said quietly.

The boy laughed, "As if you could get it from us, before we get yours." He rushed at me.

I grinned, "Silly boy." I ran from him, not out of fear, but to make him angry, "what am I to fast for you?"

"Damn you!" He snarled at me. I looked around as I was running, Azame was fighting the tall one, and Kisa was fighting the girl.

"Here boy," I teased, then I appeared behind him, "You're starting to bore me." I whispered in his ear, he turned around but I was already gone.

"Akamaru," He growled, "sniff her out!"

The dog barked and jumped off of his head, I watched as he held his nose to the ground sniffing. I laughed and grabbed the dog by the scruff and held him up. The dog squirmed in my grasp.

Kisa looked over at me and gasped, "Kyra! That's a sha..."

There was a puff of smoke and I was grabbed by the neck.

"Damn," I hissed, "Shadow clone."

The boy grinned, "Yeah, now give me the scroll."

I grinned back at him, "I don't have it. My sister does."

**Ready Kisa?** I thought to my sister, **I'm ready to switch.  
**

_Yeah I'm ready_, she thought back, _so you're going to take out the girl, then help me take out the boy, then we help Azame?  
Yeah.  
_**Ok let's go!** I switched bodies with her and took out the girl with ease, hitting each of her pressure points knocking her out. I had the advantage, she wasn't sure of herself, she faltered.

The boy saw this and said, "Hinata!" He let go of my sister, his biggest mistake. She hit one side of his neck and I hit the other side, knocking him out. Akamaru attacked me but I grabbed him and knocked him out too.

I grinned at Kisa and she grinned back, switched bodies, then we ran to help Azame. We found her dancing around the tall kid, he couldn't touch her. She kicked him in the side then in the leg.

Laughing I called out to her, "You about ready to wrap things up here? We got the scroll!"

"Alright"! She punched the kid in the face knocking him out. She walked calmly over to us. "Where is Kisa?" She asked looking around.

I looked around too, "Not again!" I groaned, "Where could she have gone!"

We heard an ear piercing scream, and I knew whose scream it belonged to, "Kisa," I gasped running towards the sound, and I prayed she was ok.


	7. Chapter 7

We ran until we found Kisa in Gaara's arms sobbing, she was covered in blood, Temari and Kankuro were standing next to them.

"Why is there blood all over her?" I seethed, "What happened?"

"Kyra calm down," Kankuro and Azame said at the same time.

I clenched my fists and attempted to calm down. "What the hell happened," I said through my teeth, I was so angry I was shaking.

"Three Rain Ninja tried to attack her," Kankuro said, "Gaara stopped them before they could hurt her, and she's just scared."

"So the blood isn't hers?" I asked calming down. Kankuro nodded his head, "Are they dead?" He nodded again, "Good, saves me from killing them."

Temari picked up the dead ninja's bloody scroll, "It's the Heaven scroll. Now let's go find the tower." We nodded and started searching. But before we started I dug in my bag for an extra pair of cloths. I handed them to her and led her off so no one could see her change.

"Are you ok?" I asked her as she changed.

"Yeah," She said softly, "It was scary, I went off to find Panda and these people started to attack me. Then Panda showed up and killed them with his sand."

"At least you're ok," I said sighing, "Come on, they're waiting for us."

"Yeah"  
As we walked to find the tower I noticed that Kankuro was unusually quiet, he actually seemed angry. "What's the matter with you?" I asked walking next to him.

"Nothing," he answered bluntly. He didn't look at me, he was staring straight ahead.

I rolled my eyes, "Liar.' I said blankly. I watched as Kisa asked Gaara random questions about the Suna.

He looked at me, "I don't want to talk about it." He said quietly.

I shrugged and muttered, "Whatever."

"So where is this 'tower'?" Temari asked, "It was easy enough to get the scrolls, now we have to find this tower."

"That's why they gave us five days to do it," I said with a shrug. I felt a cold chill go through the air; I froze up, "Something's not right." I whispered to myself, "Hey!"

They all looked at me curiously, "What's wrong Kyra?" Kankuro asked putting a hand on my shoulder.

"Someone is here," I said quietly. "He's following us..." Everyone tensed up and looked around.

"She's right," Gaara whispered, "Someone is following us."

"Kisa, get behind me," I said quietly, she nodded quickly and stood behind me so we were back to back. Temari pulled out her fan, Kankuro pulled out his puppet, Gaara started a swirl of sand at our feet, Azame pulled out her Katana, and Kisa and I pulled out our kunai's.

"Show yourself," Kankuro snapped, "We know you're there!"

A dark laugh brought Kisa to her knees hands over her ears, screaming, "It's Bad Nibi!"

A pale figure walked out of the trees laughing, "Hm, the girl has quite the imagination."

"Orochimaru," I hissed.

"What do you want?" Temari asked angrily.

"The twins with the Kekkei Genkai," he said grinning and pointing at me and Kisa, he then made a move towards Kisa but I pushed her out of the way causing him to grab me, he was a snake now and I could feel him crushing my bones.

"Take Kisa and run," I managed to gasp. Blood started to come out of my mouth.

I watched as Azame slashed at Orochimaru with her katana, he hissed and tried to bite her, but Kankuro closed his mouth with blue chakra strings, Orochimaru swung his head throwing him against a tree.

"Damn," he hissed getting up.

Orochimaru made a move for Kisa but Gaara was in front of her protecting her, he put up a wall of sand that Orochimaru couldn't get through.

"Well," Orochimaru hissed, "at least I have one twin; I can always get the other later." He started to slink away, I saw Kisa try to get past Gaara to help me.

"Kyra"! She screamed, "I have to help her!"

"No," Gaara growled, "Azame and my siblings will help her."

Temari slashed at the coil that held me with her fan. Orochimaru hissed and dropped me; before I hit the ground Kankuro caught me.

"Gotcha," He said grinning. He ran me over by my sister.

I glared painfully at him, "Nice time to be grinning." I mumbled sarcastically.

"Kyra"! Kisa cried hugging me.

"Well," Orochimaru said turning back 'human', "I see there is no point fighting now is there." Then he disappeared.

"Kisa," I groaned, "That hurts..." My body hurt so bad, I defiantly had broken bones.

"Sorry!" she said letting me go.

Azame and Temari walked back over to us. Temari put away her fan but Azame kept her katana out. She kneeled down next to me and felt my bones. I winced in pain.

"She has a few broken bones, her ribs, right arm, her legs...," she said quietly, "Do any of you know medical ninjutsu?" They shook their heads no, "Then we have to find that tower soon."

Kankuro picked me up like a child, "Let's go then. We'll find it tonight."

"No," I mumbled, "I don't wanna be carried! Put me down!"

"Kyra," Azame said softly, "Your legs are broken, and you can't walk."

"Fine..." I looked at Kisa, she had fallen asleep against Gaara's arm, "Who's going to carry her?"

Gaara looked at me blankly, "Me."

I nodded and fell asleep myself. The last thing I felt was Kankuro running.


	8. Chapter 8

When I woke up everything was bright, my sides were tightly wrapped and my arm and legs were in braces. I groaned and tried to move.

"Sissy"! Kisa squealed jumping up from the chair next to me, "You're awake!" Before she could jump on me Azame grabbed her.

I laughed, "Did we make it to the tower?" I asked sitting up.

"Obviously," A voice to my left said, I turned to see my sensei standing there with his arms folded.

"Sensei Rinji" I said grinning sheepishly, "When did you get here?"

"About an hour after I told you three NOT to join the Chunnin exams," He snapped at me, "I told you three you weren't ready!"

"But sensei," I muttered, looking away from him, Azame and Kisa were out in the hall, I assumed they already were yelled at.

"No!" he snapped, "After I get the Ok, we are leaving!"

"But Sensei"! I cried, "We got this far! Can't we see if we can make it to the end? Please?"

He looked at me for a moment, "I'll think about it..." He mumbled before walking out of the room.

After he left Kisa and Azame came back into the room, Azame sat on the side of the bed while Kisa was mumbling about finding 'her' panda.

"Get yelled at?" Azame said boredly.

"Yep," I answered back, "You?"

"Yep" She sighed, "what are we going to do?"

I shrugged, "Whatever Sensei decides to do."

Kisa bounced over, "Can we look for Panda and Kitty?" She looked at us eyes pleading.

"I guess," I said standing up; I winced in pain, "Azame can you hand me those crutches?" I asked pointing to the pair in the corner.

She handed them to me and I grinned, "Thanks, now let's go find Kisa's panda."

We followed Kisa down the hall to a room not far from ours, I sighed, "So much for 'finding' him, looks like Kisa already knew where he was."

Azame laughed, "Yeah, but that's Kisa."

We walked into the room and Kankuro looked up and grinned, "Hey, you shouldn't be up."

I rolled my eyes, "Your point is?"

Kisa pulled on Gaara's sleeve, "Panda," She said brightly, "Play hide-and-seek with me?"

Gaara just looked at her, "No," he said blankly.

She looked at him pleadingly, "Please!"

"No." Gaara said again. Kankuro and I looked at each other.

"Pretty please"! She whined pulling on his sleeve again.

Temari sighed, "Gaara please just play with her. She's getting annoying."

Gaara glared at her murderously, "I said no."

Kisa started crying then she dropped to her knees and covered her face with her hands, "Panda won't play with me!" She sobbed. I rolled my eyes, Azame grinned, and Kankuro and Temari looked at us oddly.

"She's faking," I mouthed. They nodded and watched the scene unfold.

Gaara stared at Kisa for a moment, and then mumbled, "Fine, I'll play."

Kisa jumped up and hugged him happily, "Yay!" She squealed. "We hide and you try to find us!"

"Ok."

Kisa clapped her hands and ran out of the room; Temari looked at me "We all have to play?"

"Yeah," I sighed limping out of the room.

She sighed; "I guess..." she dashed off to hide. Azame and Kankuro were gone already and I was left limping down the hall. About a minute later I was tapped on the shoulder.

"I found you," Gaara said in a monotone.

I grinned at him, "I guess you did." I started walking again, "Come on, I know where to find Kisa."

He followed me slowly, "Where?"

"She's either in a closet," I said limping down the hall, "Or she's bothering someone."

"Oh,"

About five minutes later we found Kankuro, he is by far the worst player ever, he hid on the ceiling. I usually stare at the ceiling so. Ten minutes after that Kisa came running down the hall crying.

"What happened?" I asked as she ran into my arms.

"This mean long haired boy yelled at me and pushed me," She sobbed.

"What where is he?" I snapped moving to find the kid. "I'll kill him."

"No," Kankuro said grabbing my waist, "We'll take care of it."


	9. Chapter 9

Kisa led us to where a group of kids were standing; there was a girl and two boys. The girl had two buns in her hair, one boy had a bowl cut and wore a lot of green and the other had long hair.

The kid dressed in green saw us and run up to me, "I'm Lee, I would like you to be my girlfriend, I promise to take care of you and protect you."

I felt my eye twitch, "Uhhhh...."

"I don't think so," Kankuro said protectively. I looked at him eyebrow raised, "What?" He asked innocently.

I sighed and rolled my eyes before turning back to the kids, "Ok," I said darkly, "Which one of you made my sister cry?"

The one with the long hair stepped forward, "I did," he said as darkly as me, "Got a problem with it?"

I stepped forward, "In fact I do." I glared murderously at him, "No one, makes my sister cry. Ever"! I tried to run at him but Kankuro grabbed my waist again, "Let me go Dammit!"

"No," he said as I fought him, "One you're still injured, and two we don't need you and your team disqualified."

Gaara pinned the kid to the wall with his sand, "If you ever, touch her again..." the kid in green tried to attack him but Azame appeared and stopped him, the girl tried to attack her and Temari blocked her against the wall. Kisa hid behind Gaara, "I will kill you." He finished darkly, he dropped the kid and started to walk away, "Let's go." he said to us.

After about five minutes I companied, "Kankuro, you really don't have to carry me..."

He shrugged, "You've been walking too much anyways."

"No I haven't" I growled, "You're just over-protective for some reason."

"That's because Kitty likes you!" Kisa said bouncing next to us. I glared at her, she smiled back brightly, "Well it's true!"

"Shut up Kisa," I mumbled miserably, Kankuro grinned, "You shut up too..."

Kisa laughed and mocked whispered, "That means she likes you too."

"Kisa"! I scolded angrily, "When I get a hold of you!" I tried to fight my way out of Kankuro's arms but he held on to me tight. "I wanna be put down!" I pouted like a child, "Now!"

Kisa hid behind Gaara still laughing, Gaara sighed and looked at Kankuro, "Put her down."

Kankuro nodded and put me on the ground; I made a dash for Kisa but ended up falling on my face.

"Dammit..." I growled as Kankuro picked me up again.

We went back to our room and Kankuro laid me on the bed. I was still pouting arms folded sitting there.

Temari leaned against the wall, "So you guys ready for the third stage in three days?"

I stopped pouting and looked at Kisa and Azame. "We're not participating..." Azame muttered looking at Kisa; she was talking to Gaara who really didn't respond back, he was listening to us.

"What do you mean you're not participating?" Temari said in shock, "You've made it this far!"

I scratched my head, "We took the exams against our sensei's orders." I said guiltily, "He said we weren't ready."

"Looks to me like you guys are ready," Temari said with a grin, "That snake thing back there..." I watched her shudder, "If you want we can talk you your sensei."

I grinned, "You can try he's stubborn though."

"Who says I'm stubborn," Our sensei said through the doorway. He came over and looked at us, "You can participate in the third stage. I was told of the good job you did in the forest of death."

We nodded, "Thank you sensei," me and Azame said at the same time, Kisa chimed in at the end when Gaara tapped her shoulder to get her attention she was surprised until he pointed at our sensei.

"Well," he said before walking out again, "Rest up, I want you training in two days!"

"Hai, sensei"! We shouted again all the same time. I groaned. I really didn't want to train.


	10. Chapter 10

Over the next three days more people came into the tower, I was surprised to hear that the kid with the dog and his team made it in a day after us.

"How"! I exclaimed sitting up from the couch, my legs were fine, but my ankles were wrapped up though. We have just got done training and I was tired. "We took their scroll!" I looked over at Kisa who was talking to Gaara, him and Kankuro came in to watch us train.

Azame looked up from re-wrapping my ankles, "Apparently they found someone with both scrolls and took them from them."

"Well that sucks," I growled under my breath," I Thought we took care of them."

Azame laughed, "Apparently not."

Sensei Rinji came into our training room and folded his arms, "Tomorrow is the last day for stage two, and then you will be given instructions for the third stage. From what I recall you have a month to train for it."

"Hai sensei," we said nodding, Kisa was paying attention too, that was one thing we could count on her to do, pay attention during training and fights.

"Ok well, Kisa and Kyra!" He said looking at us, we looked at him back, "I want you two to practice your fire- and water- style jutsu then I want the wind- and rock- Jutsu. Got it?"

"Hai sensei," We both said at the same time getting up, I heard Kankuro whisper to Azame asking what the jutsu's we were using. She grinned and told him just to watch.

We stood facing each other, at least thirty feet apart; we grinned at each other briefly then started to perform hand signs. I finished mine first, I jumped back and shouted, "Fire Style, Screaming Phoenix no Jutsu!" I felt the flames encircle me and take the form of a bird.

I heard Kankuro gasp from behind. I grinned but it was cut short when I heard Kisa shout. "Water style, Blue Dragon no Jutsu"! From the palms of her hands streams of water grew into, well a blue dragon, we clashed and a dense fog covered the area. Then Kisa shout, "Wind style! Swirling wind Vortex"!

I squinted my eyes as the wind blew the fog away. I smirked at her, "Big mistake," I said, "Rock Style! Stone prison no Jutsu!" Rocks sprouted from the ground and trapped her. I walked up to her and touched her nose, "You went easy one me, Kisa."

Kisa grinned "No I didn't," she disappeared in a cloud of smoke, she appeared behind me with a kunai at me throat, "Looks like you went easy on me Sissy."

"Really," I quickly switched bodies with her, so it was 'me' who held the kunai to 'her' throat. She tried to get back into her body but I blocked her out.

"Enough!" Sensei Rinji said walking over to us, "God job girls."

I let Kisa back into her own body and she glared at me, "I hate it when you do that!" she hissed.

I cocked my head, "If you recall Sensei told you to work on that."

"Yeah but you didn't have to use it against me!" she snapped stomping her foot like a baby.

I was starting to get angry, "Actually yes I did." I got in her face and yelled, "You don't know if I will be your enemy at some point in time!"

Sensei broke us up then, "Enough ladies," he said sternly he turned to Kisa, "You know your sister is right, she's not always going to be there for you all the time, and one day she could become your enemy."

"But sensei"! She complained, "It's not fair I can't get into her mind!"

"Because I'm stronger than you"! I hissed through my teeth. I walked out of the room. I heard her sob and run, probably to Gaara.

"Hey!" Kankuro called running to catch up with me.

"What do you want" I said darkly, he looked at me slightly scared it looked like.

"That was really mean you know." He said quietly, he took off his hood and pulled a hand through his hair. I looked at him, I never seen him without his hood on.

"And"? I snapped, "She deserves it! She has to know how to control herself! If I was her enemy she would be dead right now!"

"She's not the only one who needs to learn control!" he snapped back, "At least she has somewhat control on what she feels, yeah she's hyper all the time, but she's serious when she needs to be!"

"I'm sorry that it's a bit harder for me!" I screamed back, "It's easier for me to be serious than to be happy!"

"You never tried!"

"I have tried!" I was so angry I was shaking; I desperately wanted to hit someone, so I did, "I can't feel anything! My darkness blocks it out!"

Kankuro rubbed his jaw and started to walk away, "Try harder, I'll see you later."

Then I was left in the hall alone, starting to feel guilty. I leaned against the wall, sunk to the floor and put my head between my knees.


	11. Chapter 11

I sat there for a while before someone sat down next to me. I peeked over my arm to see who it was, it was someone I hadn't seen before, he had silver hair that seemed to defy gravity, a mask and his headband covered part of his eye. He didn't say anything, he just sat there reading.

"What do you want?" I asked finally.

He looked at me boredly and put down his book a fraction, "I saw you sitting here and I thought you could use some company."

"Oh," I replied looked down again.

"Now why are you here by yourself?" he asked softly.

I shrugged, "I yelled at my sister and punched one of my friends."

"Ah, now why did you do that?"

"My sister is immature, she can't help it I guess I got mad worrying about her."

"What's to worry about?"

"Me," I whispered.

"What do you mean?" He asked quietly. I looked at him sadly.

"Because of our Kekkei Genkai"

"You have a Kekkei Genkai?" He asked peering at me through one eye.

I nodded, "Called the Yin and Yang curse. I'm afraid that I'll turn on her and kill her." I closed my eyes tightly, "My sister and I are the worst cases out of our clan. Our mother and aunt were fairly equal, not too crazy and not too dark, but out generation is bad."

He nodded, "I see. Well you are what you make yourself to be." I cocked my head and he continued, "No one told you, you had to be some kind of monster you make yourself you be."

"Kakashi sensei"! Voices called down the hall.

"And that's my que to go." he said eyes smiling, "Bye!" He disappeared in a cloud of smoke.

Sighing I got up and made my way back to our room, on my way back I ran into Sensei Rinji and Azame, they said they were going to get something eat and that Kisa was in the room by herself.

"You need to apologize to her," Azame said seriously, "She's really upset, and you need to find Kankuro and apologize to him too."

"Yeah I know," I said guiltily, "I was on my, to do that now, but why do I have to apologize to Kankuro?"

She looked at me blankly, "You hit him."

I blushed slightly, "Yeah..."

"Well, see you later." Azame walking away with Sensei Rinji

I walked into the room, I didn't see Kisa in there so I assumed she was with Gaara, sighing I looked out the window. What I saw shocked me; Kisa was standing on the roof.

I opened the window and screamed, "What the HELL are you doing!"

She turned to look at me and smiled, "Looking at the ground."

"Kisa, you're 150 feet up!" I said watching the wind play with her hair, "Get in here!"

"No," she said playfully, "I don't want to."

"Kisa please," I pleaded. "I'll go get Panda." I threatened.

"Ok!" she said brightly but I thought she meant she was coming off the roof, until she said, "Go get Panda."

I dashed out of the room and ran to Gaara's, I didn't bother knocking I just ran in, but someone was walking out of the room so I ran into him.

"Kyra"? Kankuro said steading me, "What's the rush?" he had a large bruise on his face where I hit him.

"Where," I panted, "Is Gaara?"

"Um he's here, what's wrong?" Kankuro said Gaara came to the door and stood next to Kankuro, he looked at me expectantly.

"Kisa is ... on the ... roof!"

"She's what?" Gaara hissed, he looked REALLY angry, "What do you mean she's on the roof!"

I dashed out of the room running back to mine; with them close at my heels, when we got to the window Gaara used his sand to pull her back to him. I grabbed her and hugged her, "Don't you EVER do that to me again!" Gaara and Kankuro backed away, "I'm sorry for yelling at you."

She sniffed, "its ok, I'm going to go talk to Panda, he's mad at me." I nodded and let her go.

I walked over to Kankuro, "I'm sorry," I said quietly. "I was mean."

Azame walked in as I was saying this, she looked at me in shock, "Oh my kami! She apologized; she never apologizes to anyone but her sister!"


	12. Chapter 12

**Chapter 12**

I glared at her, she just grinned and walked away. I turned back to Kankuro "Like I said I'm sorry."

He raised an eyebrow, "It's ok, I guess," He scratched his head and grinned, "It didn't hurt that bad..."

I looked blankly at him, "You have a bruise on your face, Kankuro."

"Yeah," he said grinning wider, "I know"

I sighed and looked over at Kisa; Gaara was talking to her intently, he was still angry but he was calmer now. I took her hand, "come on, we have a big day tomorrow." Kisa nodded tiredly, I turned to Gaara, "Thank you." I said quietly.

Gaara nodded and walked out of the room, Kankuro followed with a quick goodnight.

Kisa sighed and collapsed on the bed, "Night night, Kyra..." she mumbled falling asleep. Azame fell asleep on the couch, I soon fell asleep next to Kisa.

We awoke to cold water thrown at our faces.

"Sensei!" We squealed sitting up quickly, "What was that for!"

He looked at us boredly, "You two need to be up already, they're waiting for the last team to get in." He turned towards the door, "Hurry up and get dressed. Meet me down stairs."

"Hai sensei," we said as he walked out of the room, I shook out my wet hair then took off my shirt, it was sopping wet. I grimaced and threw it into a corner. Kisa did the same thing.

Azame came into the room and leaned against the wall, she was totally dry. I glared at her.

"Why aren't you wet?" I said quietly. I pulled a dry shirt over my head.

Kisa stood next to me drying her hair, "Yeah why aren't you all wet?"

Azame rolled her eyes, "Because I was up on time." She folded her arms, "Are you two ready to go?"

"Yeah," I said putting my headband around my neck. We walked down to a large room where the other teams were waiting for the Hokage to give instructions. We got into our line and waited too.

We listened to the Hokage talk until a leaf shinobi jumped down and interupted him. He said something about there was too many people who made it past the second stage, and that we would have preliminaries. Meaning we were going to have to fight today instead of in a month.

I looked at out sensei, he didn't look happy, neither did the woman who was in charge of the second stage.

I wasn't paying attention to them though, not really, I was more paying attention to the kid that my sister called 'Emo' the kid called Sasuke. He was bending over in pain, the pink haired girl and the blond, Sakura and Naruto were trying to convince him to drop out.

Kisa poked me, "What's wrong with Emo?" she asked a little loud.

"Shhh," I hissed, "I don't know. He looks like he's in pain, or something." I looked back over to the Jounin, they were talking intently and looking at Sasuke.

We turned back to the Hokage when he said to choose the first two contenders, they were Sasuke Uchiha and Akado Yoroi.

All the rest of us needed to clear the area so we followed our senseis up to the second floor of the room. We looked over the railing and I saw Sasuke's sensei talking quietly to him. I vaguely wondered what he was telling him. I was more busy paying attention to the other person, Akado.

He seemed slightly cocky, like he knew something was up. I looked over at his sensei, he had a evil grin on his face and he was staring at Sasuke. He looked up at me, I felt a shiver crawl down my back.

I broke from his gaze and looked at Kisa, she had a hand on the rail, she was shaking, eyes closed tight. Gaara had a hand on her shoulder trying to see what was wrong. I ran over to her and turned her to me.

"Kisa," I whispered, "Calm down." I looked back over to the man across the room. He was looking back at Sasuke again.

"He's here," she cried, "Bad Nibi is here. I felt him look at me."

"He's not here Kisa," I said urgently, "Calm down!"

"Yes his is," she gasped hyperventilating, "I felt him looking at me!"

"Kisa," I whispered, "Look at me, he's not here. Just watch the fight. It's going to be ok." She swollowed and nodded. "Good."

We looked back to the fight, Sasuke wasn't doing to well, "Emo is getting his ass kicked." Kisa whispered to me grinning.

"Watch your mouth Kisa," Gaara said blankly, she looked at him and stuck out her tounge, he glared at her She 'meeped' then hid behind me.

The fight was short, I noticed that Sasuke didn't use any chakra, and what he did use caused him pain, they hit each other and they both went down, we all watched in silence as Sasuke was the first to stand up.

The Shinobi called the match, "The winner is Sasuke Uchiha. He will move on to the next round." He had a coughing fit before he continued, "Now the next two up will be," We all watched as the names flitted across the board, "Kin Tsuchi and," we waited for another moment for the next name.

The name made me gasp, "Kisa Kuroshina." the shinobi called out.

----------

**Sorry for the long update! I had writers block... and I was procrastinating (SHUT UP UKE!). I apologize if this chapter is crappy!**


	13. Chapter 13

----------

**Chapter 13**

Kisa wasn't paying attention, so I poked her, "Hey!" She squealed, I pointed to the board, "Ohh, I see." She backed towards the wall then she launched herself over the rail back flipping in the process. She landed thirty feet down on her feet with the grace of a cat.

I smirked at the shocked expressions of Kankuro and Temari, even Gaara's eyes were slightly larger than usual.

"She just..." Kankuro stuttered pointing at her.

"Jumped," I finished grinning, I waved and walked back over to where Azame and Rinji were standing. Azame looked slightly worried about Kisa but Rinji looked totally cool.

I looked down at Kisa, she had a bright smile on her face. The other girl Kin, had an evil cocky smile on her face. I looked at her sensei, it was the same sensei that was staring at Sasuke during his fight. He was looking at Kisa with a hungry look on his face, I felt a twinge of worry shoot through my stomach.

The leaf shinobi coughed before saying, "This match is now started."

Kisa and the girl nodded, Kisa stood still as the girl rushed at her. At the last moment Kisa disappeared and reappeared behind her. Kisa pushed the girl and she fell on her face.

"You bitch!" The girl, Kin, hissed trying to kick Kisa's legs from under her.

Kisa danced out of the way laughing. Kin flicked her wrist and Kisa yelped in pain. My eyes widened as I saw three needles sticking out from her leg.

Kin laughed and stood up, she pulled out more needles, "My secret weapon." She threw them at Kisa, who dodged them with difficulty, she jumped against the wall and ran along the railing. Needles hit the wall with blinding speed, the bystanders ducked to avoid getting hit by them. Kisa didn't dodge all of them though. Five were lodged in her right shoulder. I decided then to intervene.

_Kisa _I said through her mind, _Switch! _

She looked at me from the corner of her eye, _No_, She thought fiercely, _This is my fight! Not yours! _She totally blocked me out then.

I looked at Rijni panicked, "She won't let me in!"

He smiled at me, "Good." was all he said.

"She won't be able to win this fight herself!" I exclaimed looking worriedly at him.

"She'll be fine," Gaara said from next to me, I jumped I didn't hear him walk up next to me. "She's determined."

"Yeah," Kankuro replied after him, "She may be hyper but that girl has some power."

I looked back to the fight. Both of them now looked worn out. Kin was cut and bloody, Kisa had many needles sticking out of her. They were now standing about thirty feet from each other panting.

Kisa started doing rapid hand signs, "Water style, blue dragon jutsu!" She hissed, water swirled around her body taking the form of a large winged dragon. It poised above her ready to strike. Her hair worked its way loose of the ponytail that she usually used when fighting. It whipped around her face angrily.

Kin took out more needles and readied them. Her black hair was a mess and her headband was askew. She was also breathing heavily. I thought that Kisa may actually win this fight.

Kisa screamed and she and the dragon lunged at Kin. But Kin dodged to the side throwing needles at my sister, she missed judged though and hit her head against the wall. The needles hit Kisa in the neck and she collapsed.

I tried to jump over the railing to help her but Azame and Kankuro held me back.

"Kyra," Azame gasped as I elbowed her in the stomach, "Wait until they call the match!"

"NO!" I hissed fighting their grips, "She might be dead!"

"Kyra," Sensei Rinji scolded, "Calm down, NOW!"

I stopped fighting and looked down at the arena again, the shinobi stood there for a moment looking at Kisa and Kin, waiting for one of them to get up. Then he said, "Since neither one of the contenders is able to continue I call this fight a draw," He stopped and coughed before he continued, "Neither of them go on to the next round."

I looked expectantly at Rinji, he looked back and nodded. I jumped over the rail and ran over to my sister. I picked up her lifeless body and held it close to me. "Dammit Kisa!" I sobbed shaking her, "Do you do this to me!" I shook her harder. "KISA!"

Kankuro put a hand on my shoulder, I could feel that everyone in the room had their eyes on me. I didn't care. My sister was dead, needles protruding from her multiple places on her body. Tears fell on her face, they were mine. I looked up at Gaara, his eyes were wide, I had never seen so many emotions on his face before. Shock, hurt, anger.

"Kisa!" I sobbed, shaking her again, "Wake up." I heard Azame crying behind me. I shook her harder, "KISA! You _can't leave me!"_

"Sissy!" She moaned, I stopped shaking her, "That... Hurts."


	14. Chapter 14

**Chapter 14**

I stared at Kisa for a brief moment before I started sobbing again.

Kankuro looked at me weird, "Why are you crying?"

"T-T-They're h-h-happy Tears!" I sobbed shaking Kisa.

"Um, you probably should stop shaking her."

"Oh," I looked down at Kisa who was mumbling ow ow ow every time I moved her.

She reached up to her neck and pulled out the needles, she looked at them, screamed and threw them at a wall. That wall just so happened to be behind the Hokage. He dodged out of the way luckily, barely though...

"Um," Rinji said nervously, "Kisa, you should probably watch where you throw those."

"Why?" She asked in a whisper throwing another needle into the wall. The Hokage had already moved out of her range of throwing which was a good thing.

I slapped her upside the head, "You almost hit the Hokage!"

"OW!" she whined rubbing her head, "Who?"

I sighed, "The leaf villages leader..."

"Oh, ok! Um... What's the problem?"

I started shaking her again, "NYAHHH!!!" I Whined as I shook her harder.

"OWWWW!" she screamed as her head snapped back and forth.

I stopped shaking her, "Oh! I'm SORRY! Ummm, **sheneedstogettakencareofnow**!" I said in a panicked rush.

Rinji took her out of my arms and started to carry out of the room. I followed him along with Azame and the sand siblings. But I felt someones stared boring into my back. I turned around and saw that Kin's sensei was staring at us. He grinned at me evilly then went back to tending Kin. The grin sent shivers down my back, it seemed so familiar, like I've been given that look by someone else.

Rinji laid Kisa down on one of the gurneys that waited for the injured people. He looked at me and said, "I'm going back out there to watch the rest of the fights, stay here with your sister and Azame, I'll call you when it's your turn."

I nodded, "Hai Sensei." I turned back to Kisa, the medic ninja's were pulling the needles out of her body. She didn't look happy, I sighed, "Do you want to switch?"

"No!" She said sharply, "Ima big girl!" She winced as another needle was pulled out.

"You look like a porqupine," Kankuro teased.

She glared at him, "Thanks, stupid cat."

I punched him, "Be nice to my sister!" I snapped.

He rubbed his arm, "I was joking..." he mumbled looking away.

I glared at him and turned back to Kisa. She was desperately reaching for the person in the next bed, "Kisa," I asked, "What are you doing?"

"Emo's over there," she said straining with an outstretched finger, "I need to poke him, he looks hurt."

"If he's hurt why do you need to poke him?" I asked confused.

She shrugged. "To make him feel better?" She said innocently.

"I don't think poking him will make him feel better," Kankuro said cocking his head.

"Yes it will!" She pouted, I had to catch her when she over streatched and almost fell off the bed.

"Don't touch me," The kid in the bed said quietly.

Kisa looked at him and smiled brightly, "That's Emo for you!" She almost fell off the bed again trying to poke him again.

"My name is not EMO!" The kid snapped, "It's Sasuke!"

"Whatever you say, Emo," Kisa teased. I rolled my eyes and smacked her head lightly. "Ow!" She complained rubbing her head, she turned to glare at me.

"Leave him alone," I said quietly.

"But Emo is sad!" she whined.

Rinji came into the room then, "Azame, your fight. Kyra come on."

"Is Panda going to stay with me?" Kisa asked wide eyed.

We all looked to Gaara, he nodded and Kisa smiled brightly, "YAY!"

We followed Rinji out with Temari and Kankuro behind us, when we saw the name of the person Azame was fighting she grinned, Shino Aburame

"Round two," She said eyes bright.

I grinned too, "Didn't you kick his ass the first time?"

"Yep."

I waved to her as she walked down the steps to meet her opponent. I walked over next to Rinji and leaned against the rail.

"We meet again," I heard Shino say quietly.

"Yes we do," Azame said, she pulled out her katana, "Remember this?"

"Hmmm," he mused, "I do, but being cocky isn't going to get you any where."

The proctor said "Time to fight."

"We'll see who's cocky," Azame snapped rushing at Shino, katana raised.


	15. Chapter 15

**Chapter 15**

I watched curiously as Azame sped towards Shino katana raised. I have always been impressed by her speed, she was the fastest ninja in our village, no one could catch her. Even when playing tag when we were children.

She swiped at Shino who barely dodged the slash from her blade. He took a swing at her but she moved out of the way.

Kankuro walked up next to me and leaned on the railing, "She's fast," He mused watching her intently.

I nodded, "She's the best. She's almost impossible to catch." I looked at him from the corner of my eye.

"Almost?"

"Yeah, she gets a little cocky after a while," I said shaking my head, "She doesn't pay attention to what is around her."

"Ah."

I looked back at Azame, she was now standing about forty feet away from her opponent, she put away her katana, "I'm going to make this more fair for you." She said grinning.

Shino said nothing and shifted his stance slightly. Azame ran at him again, swinging at him with record speed.

Shino dodged some of them but Azame still managed to hit him a few times, he swung back only landing one or two blows to her blurred form. It was like watching a intricate dance as they moved around each other with blinding speed.

Kankuro poked my arm, and I looked over to him blankly, "What?"

"I was wondering," he said quietly, "What is her story, I mean, how did you guys meet."

I grinned, "We grew up together, it was the four of us. We did everything together."

He tilted his head to the side, "The four of you?" He asked curiously.

"Yeah, it was Azame, Deidara, Kisa and I, we were inseparable."

"Ah, I see."

I nodded, "Azame was the 'princess' of the rock village, her family was the richest family there. People our age didn't like her because they all thought she was a stuck up snob. We met at school and me and Kisa found out that she wasn't like that at all. Her parents didn't really approve of her being a ninja but after rigorous training and complaining she finally convinced them to let her do this." I looked back at the fight briefly and shook my head, Azame was starting to get cocky, her attacks were getting sloppy.

"Oh," Kankuro mused, "What about the other one, Deidara was it?"

I felt myself get instantly angry, "That stupid idiot!" I growled, Kankuro looked at me oddly, "He's my ex-boyfriend, he took off without even a goodbye to me. I haven't seen him in months! Kisa was right not to like him..."

I was tackled from the side, "SISSY!!!" Kisa squealed squezzing me, "Guess what?!"

"What?" I asked gasping for breath. "Please get off me though.."

She jumped off and Kankuro helped me up, "I poked Emo!" She stated proudly.

I sighed, "Good for you Kisa."

She beamed brightly at me, "Yep! It was fun."

"Hey guys," Temari said to us, we looked at her curiously, she was looking down at the arena, "You better come see this."

We looked over the railing, the floor was teeming with little black insects. They crawled up Azame's legs holding her into place, I looked over at Shino, he was holding out his arms and there was more insects coming from his sleeves.

Kisa squealed and climbed onto Gaara's back, "EWWW!!!"

Gaara didn't seem too bothered that my sister was on him, actually he seemed slightly amused.

The bugs now on Azame's arms holding them to her sides and when she was totally immobile he walked up to her, "See what happens when you get over cocky. You miss the slightest things, like the little insects that are now holding you now." With that he punched her in the face and she went down unconcious.

The proctor waited a moment before calling the match, "The winner is Shino Aburame."

After that Azame opened her eyes slowly, and Shino held out a hand out to her and helped her up. She grinned and took it willingly. "Good job."

"Thank you," Shino replied back, "You did well yourself."

Azame laughed and walked up the stairs to where we were standing, Rinji glared at her.

"You got cocky Azame..." he said through his teeth, "I thought I taught you better."

Azame looked down at her feet, "I'm sorry Sensei, it won't happen again."

"Good," he turned to me, "You're fight should be coming up. It's up to you to keep us here, got it Kyra?"

"Yes Sensei," I said, I felt everyone looking at me, "I'll do my best."

* * *

**OMG! I'm SOOO sorry! I've had writers block and procrastination issues!! I'll have the next chapter up ASAP!!**


End file.
